The Order of Death
by ahsokaXrex7576
Summary: What was going on in the minds of the clones during Order 66?


The Order of Death

A Short Story

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**This will be my only Order 66 story and my first fiction so I hope its good enough. I might have errors in here.**

_Why did they do it? Why would the jedi betray the Republic? _Those were the thoughts of many clones as they killed their jedi companions out of an order that destroys everything and everyone in its path. The clones were no longer full of life and as if all memories of their lives and friendships disappeared from their minds when they shot at their friends with no remorse, no regret, or no emotion, but at the same time trying to make the death as painless as possible.

When Bly received the order to kill his beautiful, well-skilled warrior, good friend, Aayla Secura, he nodded his head and ordered his men to fire at Aayla who was distracted by a rare majestic bird soaring through the bright sky. Bly paused and looked at his gorgeous general against the horizon,_ WOW she's beautiful! Why would someone as beautiful as her betray the Republic? It doesn't feel right! _He sighs._ But orders are orders and I cannot deny that._ Bly lifted his gun. _I'm sorry Aayla; I'll make this as painless as possible. I hope one day, where ever you are, you'll forgive me._ Bly signaled his troops to shoot and as soon as Aayla sensed the danger it was too late. She felt only a slight burning sting and her lifeless body fell to the ground with Bly and her own troops still shooting at her lifeless body. After a few minutes and to the estimate of 50 blaster clips later, Bly signaled his men to stop the masquerade of blaster lasers and looked at the beauty that lied hopelessly on the ground. Bly sighed again and told his troops to go back to the ship, without thinking otherwise the soldiers saluted to their commander and marched back to the ship. When the others were gone, Bly approached the lifeless body of his general and took off his helmet revealing the eyes of a no emotional killer but the sign of wet filled tears were wheeling in. He dropped his helmet to the ground and dropped to his knees next to Aayla, he looked down at the female Twi'lek, tears falling from his eyes. He remembered the talks he and Aayla had, the missions he and she went on, and the dreams, _oh boy the dreams, _he had of her every day since he first met her. He always wanted to do something to her but never had the guts to do it. Bly leaned down towards her lips and gently touched his lips with hers, it felt liked hours until he moved his lips away from Aayla's, looking straight at her peaceful face. He lifted his right hand and softly caressed her perfect lekkus. Bly spoke in a calm, yet upset, yet confused voice: "I'm sorry I had to this Aayla but I had no choice." He sighed deeply. "I loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you but" Sigh "I was just too nervous to tell you. You were the most beautifulness' female in the whole galaxy. I just wish we spend more time together, as lovers." It was a few minutes, and then Bly realized that his troops were still at the ship, patiently awaiting their commander. Bly stood up and grabbed his helmet off the ground and putted it back on his head, he looked back at the forever slumber jedi and whispered, "Goodbye Aayla, my Cyar'ika." And went back to the awaiting ship.

As many of the now infamous 501st stormed the great jedi temple, led by the used to be Chosen One, most of the clones were quite sad to kill many youngling padawans and apprentices. _I can't believe that we're terminating children!_ As the thoughts of the clones went as they slaughtered everything that moved in the temple. Many troopers executed the many jedi in the temple and after all were killed, they were then ordered to set fire to the artistic, majestic temple that was believed to be a safe haven but now a burning symbol of death. When all jedi were believed to be terminated the once grand Republic turned into the never forgetful Empire and the once Grand Army of the Republic turned the infamous Storm Troopers or the Imperial Commandoes. For many years, the scourge of the empire reigned taking away many lives and planets from the galaxy and all of this started from one order, one order that the galaxy will never forget, an Order of Death.

**So was it good? I tried to make good as possible. This was my first and _last_ order 66 story. So no more 66 stories! More fics to come. Yeah…..**


End file.
